


For a Good Time, Call

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam have some confessions to make to each other after Kurt gets home. Adam’s is more surprising than Kurt’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time, Call

Kurt greets Adam at the door and invites him in, and Adam is as gracious and flattering as ever. “Kurt! How was your trip? You look gorgeous by the way, Ohio must have been good to you.”  
  
They sit at the kitchen table together and Kurt makes them both some tea. “Did you want to go out? Or… Rachel and her boyfriend are on their way home with pizza, if you wanted to stay here…”  
  
“That sounds perfect, I would love to join you all for dinner.”  
  
Kurt can only manage a little small talk, wide eyed and fidgety, before he blurts: “I have a confession to make.”  
  
Adam nods, seemingly unfazed, and says: “I have one of my own actually. You first.”  
  
Kurt bites his lip and has trouble meeting Adam’s eyes. “Uh. I spent basically the entire trip with Blaine. We - There was sex.”

  
  
“Ah.” A crease appears between Adam’s eyebrows, and he tilts his head. “Is this…? Does this change anything between me and you?”  
  
“No! No. We’re not back together or anything. I mean it was a pretty intense weekend, but we’re just friends.”  
  
Adam sighs and smiles. “I’m glad.” He reaches for Kurt’s hand and clasps it warmly.  
  
Kurt looks at his hand in Adam’s. “I’m not sure how this works exactly. Do you want to know the details…?”  
  
“Have you ever done the casual dating thing before?”  
  
“I’ve always been either single or half of a couple.”  
  
“Well, here’s my understanding of how it works. You do whatever you like. You be honest, and safe. And I’ll do the same.”  
  
Kurt smiles. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay. And if one day you decide to see one person exclusively, and you don’t want to be with me anymore…” Adam pauses and squeezes Kurt’s hand. “Then I hope to god you’ll stay in the Adam’s Apples because you’re brilliant and we need you.”  
  
Kurt laughs and brings Adam’s hand up to his lips to kiss it. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
“Excellent! Okay. My turn.” Adam laughs nervously. “My back up Valentine’s Day plans fell through. I had planned to go to dinner with someone, a lovely guy from my music theory class. But he got a call from his ex or something at the last minute, and it looked like I was in for leftovers and an early bedtime. And that’s not really how I wanted to spend my evening.”  
  
Kurt nods encouragingly.  
  
“So I ended up contacting a guy who I had heard will show anyone a good time for a little money, which, as it turns out, was true.”  
  
“ _What_?!” Kurt pulls his hand away from Adam’s and stares at him in shock. “You had sex with a _prostitute_?”  
  
“No, no, it was just a guy from school. He was really nice, he didn’t make it weird at all…”  
  
“He’s a hooker!”  
  
“No, he’s a NYADA student. He just…”  
  
“Has sex for money. You had sex with a prostitute. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”  
  
“I… hadn’t actually looked at it that way.”  
  
“Oh my god…”  
  
Adam takes a pensive breath, frowning. “Kurt, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. If it’s…” He takes his phone out of his pocket and starts scrolling through the contacts. “Here, I’ll give you my phone and you can delete his number. I won’t be able to call him again.” He hands the phone over, looking hopeful and apologetic.  
  
Kurt takes it, scowling and still kind of freaking out a little, and then he reads the name on the screen. The one Adam had selected for deletion. He can’t do anything but stare and read the name over and over, along with the notes field that had been added as a descriptor.  
  
He’s only dimly aware of the front door sliding open, and Rachel and Brody barreling in, laughing, mid-conversation.  
  
“You will not!” Rachel shrieks. “I won fair and square, and tickling is definitely cheating!” She skips over to the kitchen, trailed by Brody, whose laughter had stopped the moment he saw Adam. “Who wants pizza!”  
  
But it all happens in a blur. Kurt can only read the screen again one more time.  
  
Name: Brody Westin  
Notes: For a good time, call.


End file.
